


Newlyweds

by AriadnesThread



Category: Diana Wynne Jones Novels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnesThread/pseuds/AriadnesThread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two months after their wedding and Sophie and Howl had not settled down into a more restrained version of domestic bliss..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Squot).



> I've had this idea rattling around in my head for a long time and thought I'd pull it out for YuletideMadness.

                Two months after their wedding and Sophie and Howl had not settled down into a more restrained version of domestic bliss.

                “Do you think they’re going to come down from there soon?” Michael asked, trying to clamp his arm over both his ears, while scrawling notes across his parchment. “They’ve been up there, what, two hours? Three?”

                “Let’s hope they _don’t _come down,” Calcifer said, flickering gloomily. “They don’t have that much more control in company than they do up there.”

                “I wouldn’t mind it if they weren’t so loud,” Michael groused. “It’s hard enough trying to twist my head around this without all that screaming...”

                “It’s all right for _you_,” Calcifer hissed, moodily. “_You_ can leave. _You_ don’t have to worry about being extinguished.”

                “It’s been raining for too long,” Michael sighed.         

                From the room above them, Sophie and Howl’s voices echoed out across Market Chipping. It would be a long time before they finished arguing.


End file.
